Winning Her Hand
by DxV-deliciousness
Summary: Prompt for Disney Kink 'promo-inspired, the triplets act out the tale while Elinor narrates how Fergus won her hand.'


Just a handful of notes and information from my head-cannon of _Brave_…

I don't feel that 'DunBroch' is the name of Fergus' original clan. In the movie there's a line about Fergus uniting the lords for battle and the other lords made him their king. Therefore, I have come to the idea that 'DunBroch' is the name of the city/area where the castle resides OR the collective name of the four united clans. Either or is fine with me.

According to Wikipedia, a 'broch' is iprobably/i either a stone military structure or a farmhouse; but neither is for sure. I've gone with the idea of a military structure; thus the usage of it in naming the castle/four clans.

'Ruadh' was chosen as Fergus' clan name in a random Google search for Scottish names and their meanings. According to the webpage I found, it's usually a nickname for someone of red hair. And I think it looks cool. XD

'Aileas' was chosen as Elinor's clan based on a Google search for the Scottish word for 'noble.'

I have never had a head-cannon for any Disney movies. However, upon seeing the movie twice, it is my personal canon that Elinor is, how shall we say, of slightly higher stock than the four lords. She just has this regal air to her while the four lords feel a little more rough around the edges. Again, my personal head-cannon.

Which lords are which; mostly for my own notes.  
Macintosh: 'girly' hair and blue tattoo (sword)  
MacGuffin: pigtails, green (hammer)  
Dingwall: short, older, white pointy hair (bow and arrow)  
I know that if you look at the Disney Wiki you'll see that Macintosh is pictured with a hammer. I changed it. I claim writer's creative license.

Trivia:

I watched the movie twice and for about half the movie whenever Fergus said Elinor's name I thought he was saying 'Helena.' I paid more attention the second time I saw the movie and really, with the accent, I didn't catch 'Elinor' until the end! XD

Written for the Disney Kink prompt "promo-inspired, the triplets act out how Fergus won Elinor's hand." Har, I can't seem to get anything completely right... the OP wanted _Elinor's_ thoughts and I wrote Fergus'... oh well, when the Muses bite! Someday I'll go back and write that... Erp.

Prompt date: 7/1/2012  
Writing date(s): 7/14/2012, 8/9/2012, 9/11/2012

* * *

Winning Her Hand

He didn't realize what 'love' truly was until he laid eyes upon the elegantly dressed fair Lady Elinor. He didn't realize that he'd felt something for her until he arrived at the homestead of the Aileas clan. Upon passing through the entry of the low stone wall around the town, his eyes swept up to Lady Elinor's room of their own accord.

Fergus realized that he'd often searched for her, watched her, whenever the Clans came together.

Blinking his eyes (against the sun, he'd told his father), he decided he had to win the contests for her hand. They might be complete strangers, but he felt it resonate within his large frame that they were meant to be; it was his fate to wed her. His newfound love wasn't based upon her looks; though she certainly didn't lack them. His observations of her over the years had yielded her regality, kindness, and gentle heart. He could see a smoldering fire in her eyes: while a lady, she held passion within her heart.

As he stepped into the dwelling house of Lord Aileas, Fergus vowed he would win her hand.

After that, her heart.

Fergus was by no means a 'magically blessed warrior of legend,' but he was greatly talented when it came to hunting or defending his own. The contests went well, even to his own surprise.

_Archery, at which Fergus proved himself to be a master archer_

Fergus steeled his mind against the multitude of noises assaulting his ears. Archery had never been his best sport. The care of arrows and the bow, the quiver always got in his way, and the stringing and loosening to hit the target. His large frame meant strength which meant many a broken bow. But a lord's son and a hunter and warrior must be proficient in all areas of weapons, and train intensely he had. Pushing all of his concentration on the tiny spec of the middle of the target over a hundred and a half paces away, Fergus blew out a breath and let loose his arrow.

Center-hit!

The crowd cheered.

Macintosh had hit just within the center circle, MacGuffin near-abouts the same. Dingwall was his only true opponent when it came to archery. Nearly a decade ahead of the other three, Dingwall specialized in archery. Too bad his age hadn't yet affected his eyesight. His arrow had hit near the same as Fergus' arrow had hit. Two Aileas men were required to measure the exact spot the arrows had hit to decide who had won the archery tournament. Fegurs' arrow was half a finger's width closer to the center than Dingwall's.

Fergus simply smiled while the other three lords whined. His ears heard Lady Elinor clapping and his eyes saw his father's proud face. His heart rattled in his ribs, threatening to shatter his resolve.

_The hammer throw; again, Fergus excelled, besting all others_

Easily, the hammer-throw sport was Fergus' best. With strength and ease, Fergus sent his lead-weighted spike further than any of the other three lords' sons. With his bulk, a club or hammer was his best weapon. He had enjoyed learning the art of wielding the heavy weapon, learning how to twist his body and bend his arms to deliver death-blows to his enemies. No measurements were necessary this time; it was easily determinable that his hammer was several paces further out than MacGuffin's.

This time, Fergus sought Lady Elinor's eyes. Would she be frightened that the giant of a man was wining her hand?

No... her lovely eyes seemed pleased, if nervous.

Who wouldn't be nervous?

Fergus certainly was.

_But he met a truly worth opponent in a contest of swords._

Fergus supposed it made sense for the four first sons to fight each other in the contest of swords. How else was it to be determined who was the best and the winner, the one worthy of the hand of Lady Elinor? The sword was not his best fighting weapon. It required a far higher level of speed and agility than his massive frame could give. Still, he knew how to wield one; as all warriors should.

While Dingwall had age and thus experience, Fergus beat him with his youth; the elder man was huffing for breath and Fergus had barely broken a sweat. MacGuffin was in much the same house as Fergus, being built larger than most; he was beaten by sheer luck that Fergus noted a carelessly guarded opening. Two down, one to go.

As Fergus had known how the contest would unfold, Macintosh was his only true opponent in the contest of swords. The slim, steel weapon seemed to fit the other man, and he certainly had been highly trained in it. The battle had lasted twice as long as the other two and Fergus was beginning to tire. The other man had yet to show any weakness for Fergus to expose, nor was he tiring, nor would he allow Fergus a lucky shot.

_Could true love be fairly won from this able foe?_

Macintosh was a scoundrelly rogue, the rascal. He easily found all of Fergus' weaknesses and drove in for the kill each time. Fergus barely blocked each blow, noting the opening that he'd left to guard it in the future. If there was a future.

And then...!

_With a nimble counter and a deft ripsote..._

Fergus managed to seize upon an over-step of Macintosh's and returned the blow!

Even with only one blow laid upon his opponent, Fergus' blow held ten times the force of Machintosh's hits. The scrawny man went down and Fergus' sword tip sought his throat. "Dead!" Fergus shouted.

The crowd cheered and his heart pounded in his chest. He found Lady Elinor's eyes; they were shining. Lord Aileas pronounced him, Fergus Ruadh, the winner of the contests and the hand of his daughter.

It was only then that Fergus realized something.

Marriage meant a whole slew of other complications for him to overcome. Hurdles he had never prepared for.

He swore under his breath.

* * *

Also, please look for the sequal, Winning Her Heart, which is another fill! Wedding night SEX!


End file.
